ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One: Episode 2
Summer Weather is the second episode of Ultraman One (series). Appearances Ultras and Kaiju *Ultraman One (One Otari) *One Darkness (Kato Mosa) *The Darkness Figure *King Magma Fire *Ultrawoman Lila as Isurugi Yamato *Darkclops Human Characters *Social Association Civil Defense (SACD) **Toshiwa Kata **Sakura Mizuki **Marina Tomoya **Zena Wakura **Instructor Zara Plot The dark figure was at the monster graveyard, planning a new scheme to plot against One on Earth. He took the spirit of past Ultra monsters defeated by the Ultras; King Pandon and Fire Golza, which bore powerful fire powers. Using his minus energies and the power of the Kaiser Spark, combined the spirits into two, creating King Magma Fire. The darkness figure summoned a few Darkclops to test the chimera monster strength, King Magma Fire shown the use of extraordinary strength and exhibited his flame powers, easily destroying all of them. King Magma Fire next covers himself with a ball of fire and traveled to Earth at full speed. During midnight, Kato would communicate with his master through telepathy. "Master, One has defeated the first Kaiju. I will keep track of him, no worries." said Kato in a cold-hearted by grim tone. "Of course, One Darkness, I had faith in you." said the figure of darkness. Kato nodded in response as he went to fall asleep while laughing maniacally inside his mind. On Earth, the next particular day commences the beginning of summer where the sun was rising up with scorching heat, with a temperature of 40-degree Celcius. The government allowed its citizens a day off from their work and as a result, many of them when to shopping centers to enjoy the cold environment thanks to the air conditioner. ---- As usual, the SACD was monitoring the temperature constant throughout the day. The captain, Toshiwa decided to work with the government and making an announcement to the people to stay indoors as far as possible. Of course, the vessel of One Darkness, "Kato Mosa" feels that what Toshiwa did is a joke and unnecessary, walking away from the main headquarters while shaking his hand, taunting Toshiwa's action. "Everyone, thanks for the hard work, half-day off." said Toshiwa, showing his concerns and wanting his members to take a break and relieving from their daily duties. ---- "Nice one, captain, we really need it." said Otari in an excited tone, immediately dashing out of the SACD Headquarters. Recalling the words from Toshiwa, the protagonist ventured towards the courtyard and starting playing the game of soccer personally. Unknowingly to him, Kato had been watching Otari for an assassination attempt. But when Otari was taking a break after an hour, Kato suddenly triggered unwanted sounds behind the large bushes he was hiding. Otari quickly turned around to glance at the situation. Fearing that his cover may be exposed, Kato quickly teleported away from the field. Believed that nothing fishy has truly happened, Otari continued playing the sport he adores since his childhood days. ---- Marina and Sakura decided to visit the Megamall in Japan to buy items to be used for everyday life and buying early Christmas presents for her friends not from SACD and brought a special gift for her "presumed" boyfriend Kato Mosa. Zena went to the gun training center and meeting with his teaching Zara and begin his advanced level training. Despite being the strategist of the team and the master of computers, Zena gun shooting skills are pretty good and have been improving himself everyday. However, Toshiwa told them to be careful and try to avoid the hot sun as best as possible and decided to be a caring leader, helping out his comrades with the cleaning of the SACD base. Marina and Sakura had a close relationship with each other, being friends from childhood and living together as an adult while joining the SACD in hopes of saving more people. They viewed each other as sisters instead of just being best friends. Sakura walked to a dress shop and wanted to buy clothes as a gift for her friends. She looking at a red dress as she said to Marina, "Marina, this shirt looks nice." "Yeah agreed, go pick more clothes, today I pay for you." said Marina. Sakura nodded as a form of showing her gratitude to Marina. ---- Zena was at the gun training practice with his instructor and was learning new strategies and being very attentive in his training. "Nice job, Zena!" praised the instructor. "Thanks, master. Well, being the strategist and the smartest one in the team, my gun-shooting skills must be great so that I can protect my comrades. I need to go now." said Zena as he packs up his equipment and taking his leave. "Uhh Zena, remember to come back if you are free to further hone your skills." shouted the instructor. "Definitely." said Zena as he leaves the room. "Good afternoon, Captain Toshiwa, I have returned" as Zena returned to the headquarters and meeting Toshiwa in the commander's room. "Hey, Zena. You look great, where have you been...?" ask Captain Toshiwa. "Oh, Captain. I was just finishing my training with my gun-training instructor." said Zena. "Well, gun-training helps in honing your offensive skills, you should realize, having an intelligent mind does not guarantee you protection. You should change your password, too easy to be hacked on..." teased Toshiwa. "I will, taking a "bath" now." said Zena as he exits the room. ---- During the evening, Otari temporary allowed his Ultra counterpart to take over his body, Hearing the words from his mother, "This is Lila's location on Earth, be sure to find her after you settled on Earth.". Otari arrived in front of a one-story semi-detached house and pressed on the doorbell. As the door opened, Otari was greeted by a young woman. Immediately, the two recognized themselves as their Ultra selves and hugged with each other. "One, ever since your banishment, I have decided to make a living on Earth. I knew that you will overcome your sins and becoming the protector of this planet." said Isurugi Yamato, the human form of Lila. "Yeah, Isurugi. Even though it's centuries we have not met, I'm sure our relationship could be still as strong while we are in elementary school." replied Otari. "Well, come in, I'm going to prepare tea." said Isurugi. Otari nodded as he entered the living room. While waiting for Isurugi, the protagonist noticed the DVDs of various past Ultra series and movies at the table in front of the sofa, he went to take a look. Suddenly, Otari smelled the nice fragrance realized from the tea Isurugi had prepared. Having taken a few slips, "Wow, Isurugi, can't believe your tea could be so nice." commented Otari. "Thanks One, alright, hows the Land of Light recently?" asked a curious Isurugi. "Well, there's threats but they aren't catastrophic, which means the threats do not threaten the entire universe but Kaijus have appeared here so I'm sent her to investigate." said Otari, who didn't want to tell her about Belial's threat to prevent her from worrying. "Alright." said "By the way, what should we about our love and supposedly planned marriage?" teased Otari. Feeling shy about One's words, Isurugi stands up and said "Ermm, I don't think I'm ready for your love yet..... Even though I know your parents wished me to become their daughter in law. Give me time...." Wanting to encourage Isurugi, Otari puts his arms on her wrist and replied in a gentle tone, "Don't have to think, I'm sure you love me because the fact they you have been living alone and have not choose another men. You are my women." "One, I love your too but knowing each other more is important. Also, we are only best friends from elementary school and have not even touched on the subject of "love" and "romance". I'm still trying to walk out from my parents' death." replied Isurugi as she removed Otari's hands. "Since we are on Earth, there's plenty of time to strengthen our relationship. My other purpose is to have you as my wife." said Otari. "Well, One, I'm willing to give you time for as long as you want but marriage have to wait." said Isurugi, having a blushed face. "Lila, we have confessed our love with each other, it's up....." before One could finish his sentence, his phone rang. "One Otari, where have you been! A new monster threat is approaching Earth, we need you!" yelled Toshiwa on the phone. "What is it?" asked Isurugi. "Ohh my captain from SACD, he told me about a new a threat, I need to go now. We will continue what we talked about just now. But do consider what I said earlier on." said Otari he grabs his jacket as he exits his future wife's house. Isurugi quickly accelerated in front of One and give him a light kiss, wishing him good luck. "Goodbye." said the both of them as they waved at each other. Isurugi then witnessed One using his Ultra Powers and teleporting himself back to the SACD Headquarters. Isurugi thought to herself: "One, I understand your feelings. Mom, Dad, what should I do?". She stared at the skies. ---- Back at the base, One and the other members were having a meeting with the captain. The captain said, pointing the screen he is showing "The meteor that acting as a fiery meteor shower can cause havoc destruction. "Then, captain. What should we do...?" ask One "Captain, do you need to give out orders...?" Zena said The captain was going to said something when a loud crash on Earth as the screen shows a monster, similar to Pandon and Golza. One inside the One Bracelet talking "What is that, the defeated monsters from the past...?" "Who knows, they might up to something, by the way, the defeated monsters...?" ask One Otari. "As you can see, that's King Pandon and Golza, they have been defeated by the past warrior's of light name Ultraseven and Ultraman Tiga..." "Oh..." The captain immediately told the members "Zena and Marina, go to the BPLANE. Otari and Kato, prepare for ground defense by riding the car. Sakura, stay here with me" They replied, "Yes, sir...". They then go to the place where the planes are parked as Kato and One ride to the car to the place where the monsters are destroying. ---- The monster was spreading fire around the city as the planes are firing bullet and missiles at them. Kato pretended to watch the monster's rampage as One Otari is running across and firing gun bullets to the monster. Kato also pretended to be working with One as he does not want his members to find out what he was doing. He works very carefully not to be caught up by One, he knows Ultraman watches him since the first day he works. The BPlane kept firing bullets at the monster as the monster which was very irritated and annoyed. The monster fired a fire from his mouth and followed by a supersonic ray. Kato laughed as he watches the battle. ---- One Otari seeing this, One using the power from the bracelet and glows his eyes as he shouts "One...!". He then transforms into Ultraman One as he saves the planes from being crushed and put it on the ground. Kato looks unhappy since Ultraman has come, his plan will be failed forever. The monster said, "So you arrived, Ultraman...!" One asked, "Who are you...?" "Haha. I am King Magma Fire, the fusion of King Pandon and Golza..." One replied that he will defeat him as he starts running towards the monster and delivers a fiery punch towards it as it flew back several yards. One later kick and punch the monster but it has no effect on it. Later the monster just laughs at the weakling Ultra, he delivers a punch to the Ultra face, sending him flying back backward. The monster then delivers a magma towards the young ultra as he blocks the attack but the shield was too weak to protect One from the attack as One was knockback by the beam. One wouldn't just give, he can't give up now. It then covers itself with fire around his body and started the run towards the Ultras to burn him. Seeing this, One uses his wide shot again it but no effect. The attack burned the Ultra. The blow causes One to be weakened. "Ultraman, maybe my plan did actually worked, after all, King Fire Magma is a strong kaiju..." said Kato seeing One fighting. One color timer begins to blink but he is not willing to give up yet. "Feeling weakened...?" "Shut up, monster...!" "Try this...like me introducing to you my red form!!" Using all his strength, One stands up and changes into his Blaze Form as he punches and kicks the monster using his empowered strength. One then uses his sluggers and delivering an attack known as XX Punch towards the monster as the monster shouted in pain. The monster falls down, crying in pain, he stands up again and giving him nature with more aggressive. One then uses his Inferno Ray the knockback to monster several yards. After that, One then using his Garnet Buster towards the monster and the monster prepares the charge his beam. The monster beam is weaker than the Ultra as the monster was killed in an explosion. But it remains came towards One. One fired his Emerium Cannon and manage to destroy One of them. Finally, Ultraman wins the fight for the second time. But not for long, many more evil spirits come to destroy him. "There are still many more..." One change into his Normal Mode and fire the Rainbow Slash and destroy everything. They all turn into an explosion, and no more evil spirits ever come to him. One then uses his power and return back to his human form. Otari look exhausted to his second fight but he can handle it easily, he fainted for a moment before his teammates come to rescue him but not Kato. ---- "One..!" said Zena. "One..!" said Captain Toshiwa. "Uh..what...?" Otari suddenly opened up his eye. "Hah, glad your okay..". "Yeah...". "Ultraman sure save the day again, this is called for a celebration...!" said Zena. One Otari celebrated the victory in the party held in the SACD base. Zena cheered "Yes, the victory is ours...". The captain said "Good job, guys...". ---- THE END Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Ultraman One Continuity